Consumers desire paint to be available in a multitude of different colors. The number of different colors is so large that paint sellers cannot feasibly stock enough combinations to meet consumer demand. Thus, paint sellers typically mix paint at the point of sale to achieve a consumer's desired paint color. A specific color is achieved by mixing a pigment or colorant, or a combination thereof, with a base paint. When a customer requests a quantity of a specific paint color, the paint seller determines the correct volumes of the various colorants that must be combined with the required volume of base to create the specified paint color. The seller dispenses these colorants into the base and then mixes the combinations to create the desired paint color in the volume that the customer requested.
Paint is typically sold in either one gallon cans or five gallon cans. Industrial or professional customers who use large volumes of paint create the demand for five gallon cans while individuals create the demand for one gallon cans. Thus, a paint seller desires equipment that is capable of easily accommodating both paint can sizes. A paint seller also desires to be able to quickly and easily change the equipment from a configuration to accommodate one can size to another without using a tool. After a change has occurred, it is also desirable to have the equipment maintain the same integrity that it did before the change. In other words, system integrity should be independent of the equipment configuration.
To add colorant to a base paint, a can of base paint is placed below a dispensing head. The dispensing head and a controlled dispensing mechanism then dispense the correct amount of colorants into the base paint. During this process it is undesirable to require the operator to hold or support the can in any manner. It is desirable that the operator be free to perform other necessary tasks to assure proper colorant dispensing. It is also desirable to have the can opening as close to the dispensing head as possible to avoid splashing or spilling and to assure that the colorant goes into the can. A typical paint colorant dispensing station has a stationary shelf disposed below a dispensing head. The shelf is located far enough below the dispensing head so that the top of a standard five gallon can is immediately below the dispensing head. The short distance between the can opening and the dispensing head decreases the likelihood that colorant will miss the can opening or splash out of the can. This is particularly important because the volume of colorant that mixes with the base paint determines the resulting paint color. If part of the colorant misses the can, the resulting color will not be correct, thereby forcing the paint seller to repeat the process.
To add colorant to a one gallon can at a dispensing station having a stationary shelf, the operator must place the one gallon can on a lift. A lift is any object that is employed to position the opening of the one gallon can closer to the dispensing head. Without a lift, a one gallon can would be a significant distance below the dispensing head, increasing the likelihood that colorant would miss the can. Although a lift is functional, the lift must be stored while not in use. Furthermore, a lift increases the problem of stability. The operator has to be sure that the lift is secure and that the one gallon can is securely placed on top of the lift. It is therefore desirable to have one structure that can accommodate both a five gallon can and a one gallon can for positioning the cans directly below the dispensing head while colorants are dispensed and to do so in equally secure fashions.